Servants of War: Global Conflict
NOTE: ARTICLE IS INCOMPLETE Plot Background The year is 2020, and the world is in an unstable situation. There has been a military coup in China, and the president has been put under house arrest. The new government vows to reclaim "historic Chinese territories", including Taiwan, Mongolia, northern Vietnam, and northeastern India. China and North Korea signed a treaty in which the latter became an autonomous region of the former. Meanwhile in Russia, a far-left political party known as the Organisation for the Re-establishment of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, known in Russian as the Организация для воссоздания Союза Советских Социалистических Республик, abbreviated as the OVSSSR, has been on the rise. The party is said to be incredibly fierce supporters of communism, and are incredibly hostile to other parties. The Russian government is concerned that the party is organising a coup d'état, and has made it illegal. The OVSSSR claims that "there will be retaliations". Part 1: Road to War In September, the Russian president was delivering a speech in Grozny, Chechnya when an OVSSSR sniper barely missed a shot on him. The FSB security forces were immediately deployed via Mi-8MTV-5 helicopters and clashed with the party, but the OVSSSR escaped with few casualties. A civil war broke out against the government and the OVSSSR, the latter of which immediately conquered sparsely-populated regions such as central Siberia and the Russian far-east. 2 months later, Chinese Admiral You Meng, a key member of the new Chinese leadership, has conspired to worsen relations between Taiwan and Japan, both of which were enemies of China. He plans to use the divide-and-conquer tactic pioneered by Great Britain in the 19th and 20th centuries and make it look like Taiwan is attacking Japan. To do this, he ordered the hijacking of the JS Suzutsuki, a Japanese Akizuki-class destroyer with a crew of 200. The PLA Navy hijackers were disguised in ROC Navy (Taiwanese Navy) uniforms to trick the Japanese into believing that Taiwan is responsible for this incident. Following the incident, Japan blamed Taiwan for being "unabashedly hostile" against the former and a resolution was conceived in the UN Security Council, but it was vetoed by China. However, one of the hijackers was an agent of the South Korean National Intelligence Service (NIS) and was undercover to reveal secrets about the actions of the PLA. The agent was named Seung Jun-Bin, but his alias for the mission was Su Junning. After the operation, an NIS extraction team arrived to infiltrate the ship and rendezvous with Seung, and they left in UH-60 helicopters en route to Jeju island, but they were shot down by a Chinese SAM missile and they crashed in an artificial island in the East China Sea. They were subsequently captured and sent to Vladivostok in OVSSSR-administered Russia. The South Korean government found out that Seung and the extraction team were missing, and asked its US and UK counterparts to aid in his recovery. The US government had contacts with a defector within the OVSSSR named Andrei, who told them of Seung's location and the fact that Admiral You Meng has ties with the OVSSSR and is behind the rapid success of the party, as he is sending military aid to it. The Delta Force was then deployed via UH-60 Black Hawk helicopters into Vladivostok from one of its secret outposts in Sapporo, northern Japan. The strike team engaged OVSSSR personnel outside their Vladivostok headquarters, and soon infiltrated the facility. Once inside, they found Seung being held at gunpoint by an OVSSSR lieutenant and being used as a human shield, while surrounded by other OVSSSR personnel. Suddenly, an AH-64E helicopter blew up the ceiling of the facility and fired at the OVSSSR soldiers. This allowed for an effective distraction for Delta Force to execute the lieutenant, and they took Seung and the other operatives with them to the LZ, from where another convoy of UH-60s came to pick them up. The US, UK and South Korean governments launched a manhunt for Admiral You Meng. Andrei gave away the information that You Meng's safe-house is in Yekaterinburg, and the SAS got on the roof of the safe-house via AS365 Dauphin helicopters. They eliminated the OVSSSR guards stationed there, and proceeded to You Meng's office cubicle, but found out that he is not there. Eventually, Andrei relayed the information via an earpiece that there is a secret underground bunker below the building that contains intel about the OVSSSR. The SAS then typed in the password for an emergency door to open, and then a staircase going downstairs was revealed. The SAS then cleared the bunker of OVSSSR guards and located a computer in You Meng's living room. They looked for information inside it and found out that You Meng had departed in a captured Airbus A380 for Sevastopol in Crimea. However, You Meng was still en route, and the SAS tracked down the A380 above the Black Sea and hijacked it. The plane, chock-full of OVSSSR members, was cleared and the SAS found You Meng, but with a bullet wound in his right temple and a QSZ-92 pistol in his dead hands. The SAS made an emergency landing in Bucharest, Romania and via an airstrip they went back to Britain. You Meng is already dead, and the information he had about the OVSSSR died with him. Part 2: All-out War By June, the Kremlin was surrounded by OVSSSR assailants. Inside the Kremlin were the remnants of the FSB security forces, the president, and his staff. Eventually, the OVSSSR entered the Kremlin and wreaked havoc. In the nick of time, though, a Boeing Chinook HC Mk6 helicopter piloted by the SAS came to rescue all of them. The government and the FSB hastily retreated to the LZ and were picked up. However, there were enemy AA batteries and RPG-wielding militants across the city attempting to shoot down the helicopter. Fortunately, the Chinook's passengers eliminated those threats via the M2HB machine guns aboard it, and they evacuated to Tallinn, Estonia, from where they flew to Britain and the Russian leadership-in-exile resided in the Russian embassy in London. The Chinese government was the first to recognise the new OVSSSR leadership of Russia, especially because the coup was sponsored by it. Soon thereafter, China annexed Mongolia, and Russia invaded Central Asia and the Caucasus with little resistance. The actions were condemned by the international community, but the condemnation did nothing to prevent it from happening. Russia's attempts at reclaiming land went as far as invading Ukraine, Finland, and the Baltic states (which were a part of NATO). This caused NATO to declare war on Russia. China retaliated and declared war on NATO. Egypt's parliament was stormed by Russian Alpha Group operatives who swiftly killed everyone inside, and installed their own puppet leaders, akin to what happened in Afghanistan in 1979. The new Egyptian government declared war on Israel. China attacked northeastern India, and Pakistan (an ally of China) attacked Kashmir in northern India, prompting NATO to send its forces to assist India fight off two different enemies. China had also initiated skirmishes in the Taiwan Strait and had invaded southeast Asia and South Korea under a week and had already started bombing runs in northern Australia, but the RAAF counterattacked and pushed them off Australia. The Third World War had begun, and the UN was disbanded, creating absolute chaos in the countries affected. In the Middle East, Egypt went on the offensive, but suffered heavy casualties. Israel counterattacked and pushed the former all the way to the Suez canal. Russia quickly conquered a huge portion of Europe, with Germany and Italy being the frontier outposts of NATO. From Austria, Russian paratroopers parachuted into the Italian alps after heavy bombing raids were conducted there to weaken NATO defences. The operation was a success for Russia, which eventually conquered the entire Italian peninsula. Now having access to the Mediterranean, Russia sent reinforcements to Egypt, which was fighting Israel. The IDF spotted a Russian Oscar II-class submarine off the coast of Port Said, but hijacked it and used the missiles aboard it to destroy Egyptian military installations within the cities. With their supplies in the Mediterranean from Russia being cut off, Egypt surrendered. Meanwhile in India, the Indo-NATO coalition have pushed back China in Operation Juliett Hotel back to the original borders and India had pushed back Pakistan all the way to Islamabad. NATO meanwhile launched an amphibious landing in Karachi, southern Pakistan. Due to Pakistan's inability to fight a war on two fronts and its top general being KIA after an attack on a Pakistani base in K2, it surrendered. In east Asia, the USMC launched an invasion of the Korean Peninsula under Operation Sierra Kilo and established beachheads. Taiwan's navy was significantly weakened, and it was in the brink of collapse when the US Navy sent its aircraft carrier the USS Gerald R. Ford to ward off the PLA Navy. Eventually, the aircraft carrier even launched a siege on Shenzhen, a major industrial centre in southern China and its planes bombed industrial buildings around the city. The PLA Air Force was hurriedly deployed, but were no match for the US Navy. Part 3: The Climax Russia and China had conspired to attack Alaska via first attacking the Aleutian Islands from the Gulf of Anadyr in Chukotka Autonomous Okrug. However, the US Pacific Fleet would be alerted, so Russia launched an EMP wave in which the entire Pacific Fleet was disabled. Therefore, the Aleutian Islands were easily taken. So was Hawaii, in which Russian bombers brought significant casualties to American aircraft carriers stationed there. Inherently, the crew were sitting ducks. The USA was startled. The UK government proposed that for this to end, the Russian leadership must be displaced. The SAS was deployed via HAHO jump into Moscow. The team, disguised as security guards, walked inside the Kremlin and went inside the power room and killed the engineers with suppressed weapons so no one can view them through CCTV cameras. They then proceeded to plant PE-4 bombs across the Kremlin, and killed any guards they encountered. After their objective was met, they went to the LZ, where a defector named Vladimir came to pick them up via an Mi-8MTV-5 helicopter into Sweden, a neutral country. After 10 seconds in the helicopter, they detonated the PE-4s via a remote detonator. The Kremlin went up in smoke and was demolished completely, taking the Russian leadership with it. From Sweden, the SAS flew back to Britain. With the Russian leadership dead, the Russian forces surrendered because their high command was gone, making them sitting ducks. China still posed a threat to the USA, and the latter had to act fast to end this war swiftly. Striking from their beachheads in southern Korea, the USMC launched Operation Charlie's Delta, a full scale ground invasion of China from the east. The operation went smoothly, mostly because Chinese forces were spread thin, from Port Moresby in southeast Asia to Ürümqi in northwestern China, a distance of 8,431 km. In under a month, Beijing was cornered. Out of desperation, the Chinese government launched a hydrogen bomb in the capital that is intended to self-destruct as soon as it launches as a suicide measure. However, the Chinese government was captured and forced to give the abort codes, and Delta Force was deployed to the ICBM facility. The facility was chock-full of PLA military remnants and Delta Force faced heavy resistance. The operation, however, was a success and the missile wasn't launched. The Chinese leadership was imprisoned in an International Military Tribunal for China and members of it were given a prison sentence for 20 years. Taiwan was given control of all of China. The Korean peninsula was reunited as a single Korea. A new Kremlin was erected in Moscow, and the Russian government became the same centre-right government it was before the OVSSSR coup d'état and the Third World War. As far as world wars go, the third one was rather short; it lasted only 3 months, from January to April 2021, and more importantly, the world reentered an era of relative peace and stability. Levels Part 1: Road to War *1. "Spetsnaz" **Grozny, Chechen Republic, Russia **1300 hours 1st September 2020 **Sergeant Sergei Vasilyev **Federal Security Service **Objective: Protect the Russian president from OVSSSR militants. **Starting Weapons: AK-12 (Primary), PL-14 (Secondary) *2. "False Flag" **Ryukyu Islands, East China Sea **0600 hours 1st November 2020 **Agent Seung Jun-Bin (Undercover as Corporal Su Junning) **South Korean National Intelligence Service (Undercover as PLA Navy) **Objective: Under the orders of Adm. You Meng, hijack the Japanese destroyer, the JS Suzutsuki as part of a false-flag operation. Shoot a flare after the operation and an extraction team will arrive to pick you up. **Starting Weapons: T91 Carbine (Primary), T75 Pistol (Secondary) *3. "Extraction" **Vladivostok, Primorsky Krai, Russia **0100 hours 2nd November 2020 **Operator David Anderson **Delta Force **Objective: Extract Seung Jun-Bin from OVSSSR captivity and take him back to Seoul. **Starting Weapons: M4A1 (Primary), P320 (Secondary) *4. "Raid" **Yekaterinburg, Sverdlovsk Oblast, Russia **1900 hours 3rd November 2020 **Lieutenant Oliver Smith **Special Air Service **Objective: Raid You Meng's safe-house in Yekaterinburg and capture him. **Starting Weapons: L85A2 (Primary), Glock 17 (Secondary) *5. "You Can't Run Forever" **The Black Sea **2230 hours 3rd December 2020 **Lieutenant Oliver Smith **Special Air Service **Objective: Hijack You Meng's A380 aeroplane and capture him once and for all. **Starting Weapons: MP5A3 (Primary), Glock 17 (Secondary) Part 2: All-out War *6. "The Last Stand" **Moscow, Russia **0900 hours 1st January 2021 **President Yuri Smirnov **President of the Russian Federation **Objective: With the aid of the FSB, defend yourself from the OVSSSR and wait for evacuation. **Starting Weapons: Vityaz-SN (Primary), PL-14 (Secondary) *7. "Evacuation" **Moscow, Russia **0905 hours 1st January 2021 **Lieutenant Oliver Smith **Special Air Service **Objective: Man the M2HB machine gun aboard the Chinook HC Mk6 helicopter and shoot down AA batteries and enemy infantry. **Starting Weapons: None; the entire mission will have you aboard a helicopter. *8. "Provocations" **Taiwan Strait, East China Sea **0500 hours 3rd January 2021 **Ensign Chen Chiahao **ROC Navy **Objective: Manning an FN MAG aboard a Kuang Hua VI-class missile boat, protect the 4 Kee Lung-class destroyers of the ROC Navy. **Starting Weapons: None; the entire level will have you aboard a missile boat. *9. "Invasion" **McMahon Line, Sino-Indian Border **0600 hours 3rd January 2021 **Subedar Major Rahul Kumar **Indian Army **Objective: Prevent the Chinese from breaking our defensive line. **Starting Weapon: PKP Pecheneg (Primary), FN HP-35 (Secondary) *10. "Desert Warfare" **Suez Governorate, Egypt **0800 hours 15th January 2021 **Sergeant Noam Cohen **Israeli Defence Forces **Objective: In your Merkava Mk IV tank, engage the Egyptian forces as part of our counterattack. **Starting Weapons: None; the entire mission will have you manning the main gun of a tank. *11. "Bombing Raid" **Darwin, Northern Territory, Australia **1700 hours 20th January 2021 **Flying Officer William Jones **Royal Australian Air Force **Objective: Flying your F/A-18A Hornet, shoot down Chinese bombers above Darwin and put an end to the bombing raids. **Starting Weapons: None; the entire mission will have you piloting a jet fighter. *12. "Us on One Side, Them on the Other" **Austro-Italian Border **0500 hours 31st January 2021 **OR-5 Hans Schulz **NATO Special Operations Division **Objective: Shoot down Russian paratroopers attempting to cross the alpine border between Austria and Italy. Watch out for HALO jumpers; they could enter our side of the border before we realise it. **Starting Weapons: MG5 (Primary), USP 9mm (Secondary) *13. "Submarines at the Dock" **Port Said Governorate, Egypt **0200 hours 1st February 2021 **Sergeant Noam Cohen **Israeli Defence Forces **Objective: Hijack a Russian Oscar II-class submarine docked at Port Said and use its missiles to destroy Egyptian military installations across the city. **Starting Weapons: IWI X95 (Primary), Jericho 941 (Secondary) *14. "Operation Juliett Hotel" **Gangtok, Sikkim, India **1700 hours 1st February 2021 **OR-6 Rahul Kumar **Indo-NATO Coalition **Objective: Liberate the city of Gangtok in Sikkim, a strategically important area to cut off the Chinese forces stationed in the northeast. **Starting Weapons: Excalibur AR (Primary), FN HP-35 (Secondary) *15. "Operation Sierra Kilo" **Busan, Korean Special Administrative Region, China **0600 hours 2nd February 2021 **Sergeant Harry McLaughlin **US Marine Corps **Objective: Establish beachheads along Busan for a further advancement across Korea. **Starting Weapons: M4A1 (Primary), M9A3 (Primary) *16. "Steep Terrain" **K2, Sino-Pakistani Border **2300 hours 2nd February 2021 **Flying Officer Rajendra Kapoor **Indian Army Aviation Corps **Objective: Flying your HAL Dhruv helicopter, shoot down Pakistani planes and infantry across K2 and establish an LZ. After landing, infiltrate their mountain complex and assassinate General Ahmed Syed to deal a crippling blow to their forces in Kashmir. **Starting Weapons (after landing): Excalibur AR (Primary), FN HP-35 (Secondary) *17. "Siege of Shenzhen" **Shenzhen, Guangdong, China **0100 hours 23rd February 2021 **Lieutenant James Miller **US Navy **Objective: Flying your F-35C stealth fighter, bomb industrial targets along Shenzhen and shoot down enemy fighter planes to ravage the Chinese economy and disrupt their war machine. **Starting Weapons: None; the entire mission will have you piloting a stealth bomber. Part 3: The Climax *18. "Relentless" **Moscow, Russia **0800 hours 1st March 2021 **Captain Oliver Smith (Undercover as Captain Dmitry Ivanov) **Special Air Service (Undercover as Federal Security Service) **Objective: Disguised as an FSB officer, plant PE-4 bombs across the Kremlin and take out any guards you see. **Starting Weapons: Vityaz-SN Suppressed (Primary), PL-14 Suppressed (Secondary) *19. "Operation Charlie's Delta" **Harbin, Heilongjiang, China **0800 hours 3rd March 2021 **Sergeant Harry McLaughlin **United States Marine Corps **Objective: Driving your M1A2 Abrams, participate in a full-scale invasion of China **Starting Weapons: None; the entire mission will have you controlling a tank. *20. Last Resort **Beijing, China **1200 hours 2nd April 2021 **Operator David Anderson **Delta Force **Objective: Infiltrate a Chinese ICBM facility and prevent a hydrogen bomb from going off. **Starting Weapons: M4A1 (Primary), P320 (Secondary) Factions NATO-Aligned *ASEAN Defence Force *Delta Force *Indian Army *Indian Navy *Israeli Defence Forces *NATO Special Operations Division *ROC Army *ROC Navy *Special Air Service *US Army *US Marine Corps *US Navy Sino-Russian Bloc *Egyptian Army *OVSSSR *Pakistan Army *PLA Ground Force *PLA Navy *Russian Ground Forces *Russian Navy Multiplayer / Offline Bot Maps *Aleutian Islands **Description: A small group of islands off the coast of Alaska, USA. Russian forces are attempting to seize it to use it as a launchpad for an invasion of Alaska. **Factions: US Navy vs Russian Navy **Vehicles: Aircraft Carriers, Cruisers, Destroyers, Jets, Maritime Helicopters, Submarines *Alpine Border **Description: The alpine border between Austria and Italy. This area features a castle which is a favourite location for snipers. **Factions: NATO Special Operations Division vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Artificial **Description: Artificial islands in the South China Sea. **Factions: ASEAN Defence Force vs PLA Navy **Vehicles: Corvettes, Destroyers, Frigates, Jets, Maritime Helicopters, Submarines *Anadyr **Description: US forces have made an incursion into eastern Russia. **Factions: US Marine Corps vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Beachheads **Description: A USMC beachhead in southeastern Korea next to a People's Liberation Army barracks. Chaos ensues here as USMC forces battle the Chinese. **Factions: US Marine Corps vs PLA Ground Force **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Blockade **Description: Pakistan's largest city, Karachi, is being sieged by the USMC and an amphibious landing is taking place. **Factions: US Marine Corps vs Pakistan Army **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Bunker **Description: A bunker situated within K2 that is the command post for Pakistani troops stationed in Kashmir. **Factions: Indian Army vs Pakistani Army **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Canal **Description: The Suez Canal is under siege by Israeli forces. **Factions: Israeli Defence Forces vs Egyptian Army **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Hijack **Description: An Airbus A380 plane filled with OVSSSR soldiers hijacked by the SAS to capture a high value target. **Factions: Special Air Service vs OVSSSR **Vehicles: None *Jungle **Description: ASEAN forces launched a guerilla war against the PLA in the jungles of Southeast Asia. **Factions: ASEAN Defence Force vs PLA Ground Force **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility's Helicopters *Kashmir **Description: A scenic mountain range in the northern Indo-Pakistani border surrounded by heavily militarised fortifications. **Factions: Indian Army vs Pakistan Army **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Kremlin **Description: The official residence of the Russian president. SAS forces were deployed here to quickly eliminate the OVSSSR leadership. **Factions: Special Air Service vs OVSSSR **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Metropolis **Description: In an alternate reality, Russian forces have invaded New York. **Factions: US Army vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Nevada **Description: In the Nevadan desert, Russian forces have constructed a base of operations. However, US forces are counterattacking their coordinates. **Factions: US Army vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Nuke **Description: An ICBM facility in Beijing, China. Features an underground chamber that could be accessed by ladders. **Factions: Delta Force vs PLA Ground Force **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Oil Rich **Description: Russian paratroopers from their base in Syria have landed in an Iraqi oil rig and are attempting to take over mainland Iraq. **Factions: US Army vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Safe-house **Description: An office complex in Yekaterinburg, west-central Russia home to an OVSSSR base. SAS troops were recently deployed here for intelligence gathering. **Factions: Special Air Service vs OVSSSR **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Siliguri Corridor **Description: A small strip of land in India that when blocked, it would cut off all of northeastern India from the mainland. A very strategically important chokepoint. **Factions: Indian Army vs PLA Ground Force **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Sinai Peninsula **Description: A peninsula in northeastern Egypt with heavy desert warfare going on between the Egyptian military and the IDF. **Factions: Israeli Defence Forces vs Egyptian Army **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Heliopters *Strait of Malacca **Description: A maritime chokepoint that is China's only access to the Indian Ocean. India has already blockaded it, and a battle is predicted to ensue. **Factions: Indian Navy vs PLA Navy **Vehicles: Aircraft Carriers, Corvettes, Destroyers, Frigates, Jets, Maritime Helicopters, Submarines *Submarine **Description: A Russian submarine off the coast of Port Said, northeastern Egypt. IDF forces are tasked with hijacking it. **Factions: Israeli Defence Forces vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Winter Port **Description: A Russian far-eastern port home to an OVSSSR base. Delta Force has been deployed to extract a high value target. **Factions: Delta Force vs OVSSSR **Vehicles: Attack Helicopters, Utility Helicopters *Taiga **Description: A frozen lake in southern Finland that is being fought over between NATO and Russian forces. **Factions: NATO Special Operations Division vs Russian Ground Forces **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Taipei **Description: The Taiwanese capital is under siege by the People's Liberation Army and is struggling to sustain against the attack. **Factions: ROC Army vs PLA Ground Force **Vehicles: APCs, Attack Helicopters, IFVs, Jets, Tanks, Utility Helicopters *Taiwan Strait **Description: A region dividing Taiwan from mainland China that is a site of numerous naval engagements. **Factions: ROC Navy vs PLA Navy **Vehicles: Corvettes, Destroyers, Frigates, Jets, Maritime Helicopters, Missile Boats, Submarines Weapons Automatic Rifles (Assault Class) *AK-12 **Description: Advanced Russian assault rifle chambered in the light and fast 5.45 mm 7N10 cartridge. It is the standard service rifle of the Russian military. **Faction(s): OVSSSR, Russian Armed Forces **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 2-round Burst, Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 700 RPM **Effective Range: 550 m **Length: 945 mm **Weight: 3.3 kg **Ammunition: 5.45 mm 7N10 **Country of Origin: Russia *AKM **Description: Cold War-era assault rifle widespread among LEDCs. The Kalashnikov AKM is a classical weapon that is the most prolific of its type in the world, even after more than 68 years. **Faction(s): Egyptian Armed Forces, OVSSSR, Pakistani Armed Forces, People's Liberation Army **Damage: 48 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 600 RPM **Effective Range: 350 m **Length: 880 mm **Weight: 3.1 kg **Ammunition: 7.62 mm M43 **Country of Origin: Soviet Union *Excalibur AR **Description: Indian indigenous assault rifle that is standard issue. It is chambered in 5.56 mm NATO. **Faction(s): Indian Armed Forces **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 675 RPM **Effective Range: 450 m **Length: 895 mm **Weight: 3.81 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: India *G36A2 **Description: German assault rifle designed in the 90s to replace the G3 battle rifle. Used by several NATO members. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703 **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 750 RPM **Effective Range: 600 m **Length: 999 mm **Weight: 3.63 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Germany *G3A4 **Description: A Cold War-era German battle rifle widely used by various militaries around the globe. It fires the powerful 7.62 mm NATO cartridge. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703, Pakistani Armed Forces **Damage: 55 **Magazine Size: 20 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 550 RPM **Effective Range: 500 m **Length: 1,025 mm **Weight: 4.7 kg **Ammunition: 7.62 mm NATO M80A1 **Country of Origin: West Germany *M16A3 **Description: A modernised M16 rifle capable of firing in fully automatic mode. This specimen is modified to have equipped a picatinny rail to mount optics. **Faction(s): Israeli Defence Forces, NATO Task Force 703, Pakistani Armed Forces, US Armed Forces **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 825 RPM **Effective Range: 550 m **Length: 1,003 mm **Weight: 3.26 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: USA *M16A4 **Description: Full-length assault rifle that can fire in semi-auto and burst-fire. It is replaced in frontline use by the M4 carbine. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703, US Armed Forces **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 3-round Burst, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 825 RPM **Effective Range: 550 m **Length: 1,003 mm **Weight: 3.26 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: USA *MCIWS 7.62 **Description: An Indian multi-calibre assault rifle that is one of 2 standard issue weapons in the country's military. This specimen is equipped with the 7.62 mm M43 round. **Faction(s): Indian Armed Forces **Damage: 48 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 625 RPM **Effective Range: 500 m **Length: 910 mm **Weight: 3.4 kg **Ammunition: 7.62 mm M43 **Country of Origin: India *SCAR-H **Description: 5.56 mm NATO adaption of the SCAR rifle. Used primarily by special forces. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703, US Armed Forces **Damage: 55 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 625 RPM **Effective Range: 600 m **Length: 965 mm **Weight: 3.58 kg **Ammunition: 7.62 mm NATO M80A1 **Country of Origin: Belgium / USA *SG 550 **Description: Swiss full-length assault rifle capable of firing in 3-round burst, semi-auto, and full-auto. This makes the SG 550 a versatile weapon. Mind the 20-round magazine, though. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703 **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 20 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 3-round Burst, Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 700 RPM **Effective Range: 400 m **Length: 998 mm **Weight: 4.1 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Switzerland Bullpup Rifles and Carbines (Assault Class) *AKS-12U **Description: Carbine variant of the AK-12 assault rifle. **Faction(s): Egyptian Armed Forces, OVSSSR, Pakistani Armed Forces, Russian Armed Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 2-round Burst, Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 700 RPM **Effective Range: 300 m **Length: 732 mm **Weight: 2.9 kg **Ammunition: 5.45 mm 7N10 **Country of Origin: Russia *Amogh Carbine **Description: Carbine variant of the Excalibur rifle used by Indian special forces. **Faction(s): Indian Armed Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 700 RPM **Effective Range: 200 m **Length: 800 mm **Weight: 2.95 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: India *AUG A3 SF **Description: Austrian bullpup assault rifle that entered service in 1977. The A3 variant replaces the Swarovski scope with a picatinny rail. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703 **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 715 RPM **Effective Range: 300 m **Length: 790 mm **Weight: 3.6 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Austria *FAMAS G2 **Description: French bullpup assault rifle adopted in 1979 to replace the MAS-49 rifle. Although slated for replacement, it is still in widespread use in the French military. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703 **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 3-round Burst, Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 1050 RPM **Effective Range: 450 m **Length: 757 mm **Weight: 3.8 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: France *G36C **Description: Compact version of the German G36 assault rifle with the default sight replaced by a picatinny rail. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703, Special Air Service **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 750 RPM **Effective Range: 400 m **Length: 720 mm **Weight: 2.82 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Germany *G3KA4 **Description: Carbine variant of the G3 battle rifle design for close combat situations. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force, Pakistani Armed Forces **Damage: 52 **Magazine Size: 20 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 550 RPM **Effective Range: 300 m **Length: 711 mm **Weight: 4.1 kg **Ammunition: 7.62 mm NATO M80A1 **Country of Origin: West Germany *HK416C **Description: An assault rifle that is essentially a hybrid of the M4 carbine and the G36 assault rifle. The C denotes that this is an ultra-compact version of the weapon. **Faction(s): Delta Force, NATO Task Force 703, US Armed Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 850 RPM **Effective Range: 300 m **Length: 690 mm **Weight: 2.95 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Germany *IWI X95 **Description: An Israeli bullpup carbine initially dubbed as the MTAR-21 that soon replaced the TAR-21 in frontline units. **Faction(s): Israeli Defence Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 850 RPM **Effective Range: 400 m **Length: 670 mm **Weight: 3.35 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Israel *L22A2 **Description: Carbine variant of the British L85A2 bullpup rifle. It is used by special forces. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703, Special Air Service **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 693 RPM **Effective Range: 400 m **Length: 709 mm **Weight: 4.42 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: UK *M4 Carbine **Description: A carbine version of the M16 rifle that is currently standard issue in the US military. It can fire in 3-round burst and semi-auto. **Faction(s): Delta Force, Israeli Defence Forces, NATO Task Force 703, US Armed Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 3-round Burst, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 825 RPM **Effective Range: 500 m **Length: 756 mm **Weight: 2.88 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: USA *M4A1 **Description: An M4 carbine modified so that the burst-fire mode is replaced with fully automatic fire. It is used by special forces. **Faction(s): Delta Force, NATO Task Force 703, US Armed Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 825 RPM **Effective Range: 500 m **Length: 756 mm **Weight: 2.88 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: USA *QBZ-95-1 **Description: A Chinese bullpup assault rifle designed in the 90s to create a completely different weapon from the Kalashnikov design. **Faction(s): People's Liberation Army **Damage: 45 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 650 RPM **Effective Range: 400 m **Length: 745 mm **Weight: 3.25 kg **Ammunition: 5.8 mm DBP10 **Country of Origin: PR China *QBZ-95B-1 **Description: Carbine variant of the QBZ-95-1 rifle designed for naval officers and special forces. The QBZ-95B-1 features a significantly higher fire rate than the QBZ-95-1 at the cost of a shorter effective range. **Faction(s): People's Liberation Army **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 800 RPM **Effective Range: 300 m **Length: 609 mm **Weight: 2.9 kg **Ammunition: 5.8 mm DBP10 **Country of Origin: PR China *SG 553 **Description: Subcompact carbine version of the SG 550 with a picatinny rail and an extended magazine added to it. **Faction(s): NATO Task Force 703, Special Air Service **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 3-round Burst, Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 700 RPM **Effective Range: 300 m **Length: 730 mm **Weight: 3.2 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: Switzerland *T91 Carbine **Description: A Taiwanese carbine based on the T65 rifle, which in turn is based off the American M16 rifle. It is standard issue in the ROC military. **Faction(s): ROC Armed Forces **Damage: 42 **Magazine Size: 30 rounds **Fire Mode(s): 3-round Burst, Full-auto, Semi-auto **Fire Rate: 825 RPM **Effective Range: 400 m **Length: 800 mm **Weight: 3.17 kg **Ammunition: 5.56 mm NATO M855A1 **Country of Origin: ROC (Taiwan) Vehicles Aircraft Carriers *Indian Navy: INS Vikramaditya *PLA Navy: Aircraft Carrier Liaoning *Russian Navy: Aircraft Carrier Admiral Kuznetsov *US Navy: USS Gerald R. Ford APCs *ASEAN Defence Force: M113A3 *Egyptian Army: M113A3 *Indian Army: TATA Kestrel *Israeli Defence Forces: M113A3 *NATO Special Operations Division: VBMR Griffon *Pakistan Army: APC Talha *PLA Ground Force: ZBL-08 *ROC Army: CM-21/A1 *Russian Ground Forces: Bumerang APC *US Army: IAV Stryker *US Marine Corps: LAV-25 Attack Helicopters *ASEAN Defence Force: AH-64E Apache *Delta Force: AH-64E Apache *Egyptian Army: SA 342K Gazelle *Indian Army: HAL Rudra *Israeli Defence Forces: AH-64E Apache *NATO Special Operations Division: Eurocopter Tiger *OVSSSR: Mi-28NM *Pakistan Army: AH-1W SuperCobra *PLA Ground Force: CAIC Z-10 *ROC Army: AH-1W SuperCobra *Russian Ground Forces: Mi-28NM *Special Air Service: AgustaWestland Apache *US Army: AH-64E Apache *US Marine Corps: AH-1Z Viper Corvettes *ASEAN Defence Force: Diponegoro-class Corvette *Indian Navy: Kamorta-class Corvette *PLA Navy: Type 056 Corvette *ROC Navy: Tuo Chiang-class Corvette Cruisers *Russian Navy: Slava-class Cruiser *US Navy: Ticonderoga-class Cruiser Destroyers *Indian Navy: Visakhapatnam-class Destroyer *PLA Navy: Type 055 Destroyer *ROC Navy: Kee Lung-class Destroyer *Russian Navy: Lider-class Destroyer *US Navy: Zumwalt-class Destroyer Frigates *ASEAN Defence Force: Martadinata-class Frigate *Indian Navy: Shivalik-class Frigate *PLA Navy: Type 054A+ Frigate *ROC Navy: Kang Ding-class Frigate IFVs *ASEAN Defence Force: Marder IFV *Egyptian Army: EIFV *Indian Army: BMP-2M *Israeli Defence Forces: Nagmachon IFV *NATO Special Operations Division: Puma IFV *Pakistan Army: Al-Fahd IFV *PLA Ground Force: ZBL-08 IFV *ROC Army: CM-32 *Russian Ground Forces: Kurganets-25 *US Army: M2A3 Bradley *US Marine Corps: AAVP-7A1 Jets *ASEAN Defence Force: F-16V Fighting Falcon *Egyptian Army: MiG-21-97 *Indian Army: Su-30MKI *Indian Navy: MiG-29K *Israeli Defence Forces: F-16I Sufa *NATO Special Operations Division: Eurofighter Typhoon Tranche 3A *Pakistan Army: JF-17 Thunder *PLA Ground Force: Chengdu J-10C *PLA Navy: Shenyang J-15 *ROC Army: F-CK-1 Ching-kuo *ROC Navy: F-CK-1 Ching-kuo *Russian Ground Forces: Su-35S *Russian Navy: MiG-29K *US Army: F-16E Fighting Falcon *US Marine Corps: F/A-18C Hornet *US Navy: F/A-18E Super Hornet Maritime Helicopters *ASEAN Defence Force: AS565 Panther *Indian Navy: Ka-27M *PLA Navy: Harbin Z-9 *ROC Navy: S-70C(M)-1/2 Thunderhawk *Russian Navy: Ka-27M *US Navy: SH-60B Seahawk Missile Boats *PLA Navy: Type 22 Missile Boat *ROC Navy: Kuang Hua VI-class Missile Boat Submarines *ASEAN Defence Force: Type 209 Submarine *Indian Navy: Kalvari-class Submarine *PLA Navy: Type 039A Submarine *ROC Navy: Hai Lung-class Submarine *Rusian Navy: Yasen-class Submarine *US Navy: Virginia-class Submarine Tanks *Egyptian Army: M60A3 SLEP Patton *Indian Army: T-90MS *Israeli Defence Forces: Merkava Mk IV *NATO Special Operations Division: Leopard 2A7+ *Pakistan Army: Al-Khalid MBT *PLA Ground Force: Type 99 MBT *ROC Army: M60A3 SLEP Patton *Russian Ground Forces: T-14 Armata *US Army: M1A2 SEPv3 Abrams *US Marine Corps: M1A2 SEPv3 Abrams Utility Helicopters *ASEAN Defence Force: Bell 412EP *Delta Force: UH-60M Black Hawk *Egyptian Army: SA 342K Gazelle *Indian Army: HAL Dhruv *Israeli Defence Forces: UH-60M Black Hawk *NATO Special Operations Division: AS365 Dauphin *OVSSSR: Mi-24PN *Pakistan Army: SA 330C Puma *PLA Ground Force: Harbin Z-9 *ROC Army: UH-60M Black Hawk *Russian Ground Forces: Mi-24PN *Special Air Service: AS365 Dauphin *US Army: UH-60M Black Hawk *US Marine Corps: UH-1Y Venom Category:Video Games Category:Games